Lugh/Skills
'Skills' Lugh is a powerful opponent, something Ogata himself has acknowledged by stating that Lugh is one of the strongest, if not the second strongest member of YOMI; as he's capable of easily defeating Siegfried and Thor simultaniously with little effort (though Siegfried allowed Lugh to attack him and Thor attacked in blind rage, but to defeat the both of them is still an impressive feat). Despite being blind, Lugh is capable of fighting very well despite his handicap. By his own admission, it is because he is blind that makes him strong. He is a dangerous martial artist who does not hesistate to kill his opponents or just merely destroying them when there is a chance to. Nijima himself admitted that there is no say what might happen if the fight continued (despite the Shinpanku Alliance completely outnumbering Lugh) *'Submission Expert:' As his former name in Team Mabinogion implies, his fighting style revolves around bodylocks, dislocation, joint strikes, and other such moves. Combined with his great knowledge of human anatomy and weak spots as well as his natural flexibility and acrobatic body, allows him to quickly target various body points in order to neutralize, subdue, cripple and even kill his enemies. Aside from submission techniques and joint strikes, it has been noted that he is also good at damaging bones and connective tissue. *'Keen Intellect: '''Lugh is an incredibly intelligent and perceptive man, as he easily deduced Takeda's former injury, noted his fighting style and able to deduce where he was going to attack from. Even both Siegfried and Niijima, both remarkably genius characters well known for their intelect were shocked by Lugh's stratigic fighting style noting how dangerous he is in and out of combat. He was able to counter Takeda's Warp Punch and even adapt the basics of the technique to his own fighting style, despite it having just seen it once. Even Ogata, a master of Yami and master manipulator, complimented Lugh's intelligence. *'Acrobatic Skill: Like Siegfried, Lugh is very acrobatic, as most of his attacks involve him rotating rapidly to accumulate both attacking and defensive power. Siegfried noted the similarity to his own fighting style. With these bizarre traits, Lugh is capable of putting Takeda on the defense for most of their fight. Lugh is even able to move his fingers in a fast and bizare manner, which Kisara said was gross. His legs are just as flexable, being able to lock Takeda's arm with just one leg while still standing. As his fighting style revolves around locks, Lugh tipically uses his arms to grab his opponents and is very flexible in using his arms to take his opponents down. *'''Master Stategist: Lugh is a master manipulator in and out of combat. He uses a psychological attack by stating that Takeda's heart was broken from having his left pinky broken and how Lugh is able to overwhelm him for most of the fight, causing Takeda to lose his cool twice in the fight and resulting in Lugh almost breaking his neck from those two times. Even in the heat of combat, Lugh is able to get inside his opponents head to have them attack recklessly, something Niijima was amazed at. *'Enhanced Endurance: '''Despite his slender build, Lugh has shown to be fairly durable, as he took a direct attack from Takeda's fist in the back of the head and got up with little effort. Even after recieving a massive beating from Takeda in their second fight, Lugh was able to counter despite having broken some ribs and almost defeat Takeda had the latter not counter with a clinching move. *'Enhanced Hearing: Lugh's greatest strength is not his keen intelect or his skills in locks, but rather his hearing. Having to rely on his ears to fight, Lugh has strengthened his ears to hear even the faintest of sounds, from when humans move their muscles, to even the direction they are going to attack from. It is because of this Lugh is able to predict where his opponent is going to attack from (though he would later reveal he can hear them because his opponents release their Ki from their body). According to Lugh, those that have sight have difficulty to achieve this level of sense of sound, but he himself is able to achieve it and it is because he is blind that makes him strong. By his own admission, he is able to hear from one kilometer away. *'Strong Sei Ki: '''Lugh is a Sei type fighter with a considerably powerful Ki for someone who seemingly is from at most an expert class. It was so dark that Miu instinctively assumed a defensive stance when she felt it. Even Takeda was terrified of when Lugh unleashed a large amount of it and fought wildly because of it. On top of that, Shigure rushed back to the disciples ahead of the other masters because she felt Lugh's aura from very far away and felt that it was strong enough to be a threat to the disciples. According to Odin, because he is blind, Lugh kneads Ki inside of himself and stores it, making Lugh, "in a way," the most outstanding of all the YOMI members. Lugh has not yet mastered his Ki yet, but according to Ogata Isshinsai, if he succeeds in learning how to release his Ki, he will become the YOMI disciple closest to master level in terms of Ki, though he noted that Lugh was taking too much time to achieve this. His Ki sensing skills are so great he's able to percieve where his opponent's are by his sensing skills. However, Takeda managed to use this against him to cause him to sense where he believed he was going to strike when nothing was there causing Takeda to make a counterattack. 'Techniques *'Ogata-Ryuu Gliding Step (Ogata Style Sliding Feet): '''Lugh moves his feet at such a fast rate he looks like he's making clones of himself. *'Kyokuten Ude Karami Otoshi (Extreme Arm Dislocation Rotation):' Lugh grabs his opponent's arm and neck at the same time while upside down and brings their arm back and upwards trying to dislocate it. *'Seikūken: A defensive technique controlling the radius within one's arm, creating a shield around oneself that can only broken with sufficient force. Unlike most martial artists who use this technique, Lugh's Seikūken is not round, it is more inverted with multiple waves surrounding his body. This is possibly a result of Lugh's blindness as he cannot use his sight to help defend against opponents during a fight and must rely on his other enhanced senses instead. *Inner Eye:' Lugh paces his opponent's and memorizes their attack pattern in order for him to react before the opponent can. *'Ogata-Ryuu Floating Throw (Ogata Style Floating Throw):' Lugh first grabs his opponent by their sleeves using his fingers, then throws them using only the centrifugal force of his movements. *'Ogata-Ryuu Submission Penetrating Hit (Ogata Style Submission Penetrating Hit):' Lugh attacks the opponent's joints with multiple strikes in order to dislocate and force all the joints out of their sockets. *'Ogata Zatjuuori' '(Ogata Sitting Weight Split):' Lugh grabs one of his opponent's legs and then proceeds to slam is knees into the knee socket of his opponent's legs. *'Utsusemi Kyokushi' '(Cicada Extreme Control):''' Lugh's version of Takeda's Warp Punch technique. Lugh lets himself be hit by his enemy's attack, using his ki to confuse his opponent into thinking that they landed a finishing blow, while actually targeting the opponent's joints the moment he gets hit. Just like the Warp Punch technique, this technique was named on the spot by Ogata Isshinsai, meaning it is only a temporary name.